Answers about The Secret
You are invited to create new articles, add new sections to this article, raise questions or comments on the The Secret: Forum , or send feedback by email to humansciencewiki@gmail.com '' Since the release of The Secret its author and proponents have been asked a wide range of questions that go beyond the immediate scope of the method. How does The Secret explain tragedies like September 11th and Katrina? Can you use the power of The Secret to harm someone? Do luck and chance exist? What happens when two people both apply The Secret to achieve the same goal, such as the same elected office? Can you prolong life by means of the law of attraction? If the law of attraction is so important, why are so many people attracted to other people that are their opposites? On these and similar points The Secret is either silent or ambiguous. The articles listed on this page discuss these and other questions in an effort to present a complete and comprehensive knowledge of how and why the method advocated by The Secret works and can be made to work faster and better. Why did The Secret become a success only now? '''The author says this is ancient knowledge that has been known to many people in many countries for millenium. Then why has The Secret been discovered only now?' Understanding and Faith? Do I need to understand how to accomplish something in order to accomplish it? Should I be planning how to achieve my goals? When should I just act on faith? What is the role of Mental understanding in practicing The Secret? Should I take initiative or wait for the universe to act? Step Three is Receive. But when should I begin to take initative to achieve my goal? What is the role of Action and Personal Initiative in practicing The Secret? Can The Secret really work for Romance? Most of the success stories relate to money and health. What about human relationships? Can the method of the The Secret really work in romantic love? How long will it take to achieve? No clear explanation was given in The Secret regarding the time required to accomplish the goal. The answer depends on what you aspire for, how intensely you aspire, and how completely you fulfill the other conditions. Time is an extension of mind. It is the seriousness of the mind that determines the duration taken. Each person achieves according to the strength of his or her personality. The time which the mind thinks necessary to achieve the goal is clearly an important determinant factor. The sooner a person believes he can achieve, the faster he will achieve. When I apply The Secret for a small gain, I believe it can be immediately achieved, so it is. When I apply it for something great, I expect that it must take much longer and so it does. Does The Secret work for everyone? What happens when two people both aspire intensely for the same goal, such as the same elected office? Someone called in this question during a discussion of The Secret on Larry King live, but the reply given was vague. The law of attraction works equally for all. But not everyone applies The Secret equally. The result depends on the intensity of our aspiration and our application. Rarely will two people be evenly matched in these areas. There is an actual case in which two distinguished politicians vied for the Presidency of India in the early 1970s and both sought the support of a higher power to fulfill their aspirations. One of them was immediately elected. The second one was elected the next time around. Can the Secret be used for harm? Intentional evil is a fact of life. Bad people often succeed, at least temporarily, in achieving what they aim for, even if it is at the expense of other people or directed to harm other people. They actively wish for and act to harm other people. The results achieved are also the results of a process. It is the same process of creation. The only difference is that they consciously direct the power they possess for wrong purposes.However, there is one difference. Those that apply the process positively by concentrating only on positive results and positive feelings, attract more and more of those positive vibrations into their own lives. Their lives continue to expand and flourish as a result. Those who apply the process for negative purposes attract more and more negative vibrations into their own lives and ultimately lead to their own self-destruction. ---- For other questions and discussion about The Secret see The Secret: Forum For other articles on The Secret http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:The Secret